Time's Legacy
by MLPOCDarkMoon
Summary: A young hybrid learns the tales of acceptance and rejection as she grows to fall in love. Beating all odds in the face of danger, She fights to find out the purpose of her life and save her lover in the process Warning: Self-Harm, Depression, Sexual Content, Suggested suicide Luna x Bat pony Oc
1. Prologue: The Beginning Part 1

It was a beautiful spring day when I was born. The first thing i remember was seeing a bright shining light as I woke up from the darkness. My dad held me in his strong hooves as glimmering droplets ran down his face.

My mother had me in a field on a little hill with only my father to help. My mother's delivery was long and difficult. My father knew something was wrong but kept positive. He was a great coach and as the sun raised that morning, i was born cradled by beautiful white flowers that matched my fur.

They were silent as my father cleared my throat hoping that i would wail or even make a small coo. The silence was deafening as my mother held me close in her weakening hooves. Her muzzle met my tiny one as she blew two puffs of air into my lungs but, as I took my first breath...She took her last.

Her body weakened from birth and exhaustion failed her as she gave my father as small forced smile. My father said you could tell she knew what was happening...But she was afraid. Her hooves laid limply around me as my father swooped me up in his arms for the first time. My pale eyes slowly opened to meet his blue ones.

My father was an earth pony. My mother, a bat pony. It was taboo but it didn't stop them. My father held me close as he wrapped in his beautiful green scarf to keep me warm. I remember his words exactly that day "I will protect you, My little Spring Snowflake Flower" He cooed kissing my forehead.

He tied the scarf around his neck like a sling and dug in the earth with his hooves. Hours of digging later, He gently buried my mother in the dirt.


	2. Prologue: The Beginning Part 2

My foalhood was a rough one in a village not to far off from Canterlot. My appearance stuck out with tiny little bat wings that didn't blend in with my fur and sharp fangs. Other foals avoided me like that plague.

I remember when i was playing in a sand box and a little golden filly trotted up to me. She was new to town and didn't know what I was. "You seem lonely..." She'd say and I would nod. She would get sand in her red and yellow mane. And at the end of every playdate she would say "I'm Sunset Shimmer, remember it well because I'm gonna be a princess one day" She would then giggle and trot off into the sunset.

One day during our playdates, a couple of colts threw a rock at me. "Get out of our town, Monster!" They yelled running at us. They trampled over me and slammed me into the sand, muzzle first. Sunset blasted them with her magic yelling at them.

At home, I would be plagued with nightmares and hearing voices. That's when I met her... A beautiful shimmering alicorn stomped out my nightmares with almost impossible elegance and grace. "Who are you" I asked in awe at the mare. She giggled "I am The mare in the moon" she explained, her voice tinged with sorrow. My childlike eyes never saw her dark fur as a warning or her sharp fangs as a weapon. I accepted the mare that called herself the Nightmare.

I judged based off of not her appearance but her personality. Her warm almost foalish need for acceptance just as I felt. We held each other as we talked about our problems and related like friends. But at the time, I wished to see what she wore behind that happy mask of hers that kept her going.

I didn't want to leave her whenever i would feel the world of the living world pull at me. She would assure me that she would be with me and she did. We would talk as my physical body rested. Played in a way that Sunset could never play and held each other in warm embraces that could rival the sun.

Although my father was another story, he would stress on financial things constantly. Doing paperwork until the sun peaked through the clouds and his body dropped from exhaustion. It didn't help that the neighbor's foals would spray paint mean and hurtful things onto our house. Yet he would always hold me tight in a hollow embrace that had little to no love in it and tell me that he would 'Take care of it'

And i believed him in foalish innocence thinking that if i made him breakfast and drew him cards with my broken crayons that everything would be alright. One night though everything went crumbling to the ground.

"Daddy" Spring chirped placing a drawing on bills "For you" She giggled flapping her tiny bat wings. Her father scowled as glitter and glue soiled the paper. "Daddy? Are you ok? Can i help?" She questioned innocently tilting her head. Her father slammed his hoof down on the desk knocking over the empty beer bottle "Everything would've been fine if you were a normal earth pony" He spat. The filly flinched "I'm sorry Daddy" She squeaked scrambling backwards.

He grabbed the beer bottle and trotted towards her "You've made my life so hard from the day you were born. Me and Nova wanted a sweet little filly not a nuance!" He growled raising his hoof and slamming it down violently on the poor foal.

Spring let out a wince as a sickly blue and black bruise appeared on her fur. Still she smiled "Sorry Daddy for making you upset...I'll go make dinner" She chirped in a pain filled voice.

He sobbed and pulled the filly towards him "I'm so sorry. I'm so so so so sorry" He whispered in a shaky voice as he held her closer. She smiled "I forgive you Daddy, Always..." She whispered, her voice filled with foalish innocence.


	3. Prologue: The Beginning Part 3

_Luna_

 _My name is Princess Luna_. I was born a young alicorn in a far of forgotten land at midnight where me and my sister's legacy begins. I have since forgotten my family from before and settled into years of royal training. Years turned to centuries. Centuries to millennium. I finally got my cutie mark at 750 years old and settled into my job of raising and setting the moon. A very young age for an alicorn and could be translated to being 5 in normal earth pony years. My sister being only 100 years older got her cutie mark not too long before me.

My sister was very kind as the years of being raised by Starswirl the Bearded flew by. She soon became surrounded by subjects and paperwork shutting me out of her life. Her subjects adored her while they couldn't even spare a glance my way. It was fine though because i had my friend Nightmare. Me and her would play in a way my sister never did and grew a strong bond rather quickly.

Nightmare was the only one of her kind left after Starswirl and some other royal unicorns banished her kind to Tartarus. She told me that she planned to turn me evil by mind controlling me. I lost a bit of trust in her but I couldn't stay mad at her for long. It was lonely. She promised to protect me through thick and thin.

One day, Nightmare looked at me and told me that she wanted to bond herself to me so that we could stay together forever. I, of course said yes because she was my bestest friend. I remember that day fondly.

"Ok Lulu. I will put my hoof over your heart like this" She whispered lightly placing her regalia. Luna flinched a bit at the sudden chill that ran down her spine. "Sorry..." She whispered to the princess as she sat on her haunches. "It's ok...I feel weird doing this" Luna replied feeling the trill of doing something without permission from her sister or Starswirl. "Ready Lulu?" She asked looking up at the light blue juvenile alicorn. "Hurry!" She giggled a bit.

Nightmare laughed focusing her magic into her hoof as a warm bright light enveloped them. Nightmare was absorbed into the juvenile alicorn as she grew taller. Her teeth went from flat to razor sharp as her turquoise eyes narrowed into slits. Her mane started to flow and become a dark blue.

'Luna! Are you ok!' Nightmare said in her head. Luna nodded holding her hoof to her aching head. Luna looked at herself in the wall mirror. She was as black as a gorgeous raven. She was curvier from her chest down to her flank. Her horn was even longer as was her wings. She jumped a bit "Woah" She said. Her voice had even changed from her normal high pitched voice to a lower tone. 'This is us Lulu' Nightmare said in awe from her head. Luna nodded at her amazing appearance.

"Ok so we need to come up with a name for this form" Luna giggled excitedly. 'Ouuu I know what about Dark NightRaven' Nightmare squealed making Luna wince. "What about our names but together. Nightmare Luna. Nightmare... Nightmare Moon!" She exclaimed. " ** _We are Nightmare Moon!!!_** " She exclaimed in her excited Royal Canterlot Voice. Nightmare giggled at Luna's antics before a loud pounding knock sounded on the door.

"Luna, It's late. Go to bed already" Celestia whined from the other side of the door. Luna pouted "Fine..." She whined back attempting to mimic her younger voice. She then heard hoovesteps walking away and breathed out a sigh of relief. "We should go to bed" She said to Nightmare who yawned in response before another warm light enveloped them and they were 2 separate beings again.

Luna crawled into her bed and smiled "Good night MareMare" She giggled. Nightmare pouted "I told you not to call me that Lulu" She said smiling despite her firm tone. Luna giggled and blew out the bedside candle. "Love you my bestest friend" Luna said grabbing her hoof. "Come on Lulu we're soul sisters" She said holding her hoof firmly with a loyal smile. Luna nodded her eyes becoming heavy with exhaustion. Goodnight Tia...


	4. Final Prologue: When It Happened

Spring stood before Nightmare Moon with a small frown upon her muzzle. Her face was scrunched up in a conflicted expression. "Moony, has anyone ever hit you?" She asked in a soft voice.

Nightmare Moon looked up from hooves with a quizzical look "No...Why?" She replied. Spring squirmed a bit "Daddy told me not to tell but i trust you." She murmured taking a deep breath "Daddy hit me today and bruised my forehead..." She said frowning.

Nightmare Moon reared on her hind legs flapping her wings in anger "How dare he lay a hoof on you. After all that you've been through!!!" She snarled. Spring flinched a bit before giving her a painful forced smile "It's fine...I deserve it anyway...for being a bat pony and all" She said cautiously biting back the sinking feeling in her chest that kept choking her.

Nightmare Moon looked at her in surprise and disbelief. "You regret being a child of the night..." She murmured flinching back as if the foal had striked her. Spring shook her head quickly "No it's just...I wonder what it's like to be normal like the other ponies" She whispered under her breath. Nightmare Moon nodded with a look of reluctant sympathy and realization. Nightmare Moon gasped before focusing.

Suddenly the dreamscape changed and they were sitting in a familar room. Her father's room stood before them and she could see her father happy with an unknown mare. They held each other close in a warm embrace. "Why are we watching my father and this strange mare?" She questioned. Nightmare Moon nodded her head back to the couple in a silent request to keep watching.

The mare then said something in her father's ear and his eyes opened wide in suprise as he said something back to her. "What are they saying" Spring questioned. Nightmare Moon held a hoove to her muzzle "That is irrelevant right now" She replied turning the young foal rather forcefully.

The mare nodded confirming what her father had said as she smiled happily. Her father sat on his haunches lifting the mare up and into his warm embrace and they laughed happily.

"The mare is pretty" Spring murmured to Nightmare Moon. The black alicorn smiled "I'm glad you think so considering that's where you get your wings from, Little Fang" She whispered back making the little bat pony gasp. "THAT'S MY MOM!!!" She screeched making the alicorn wince and nod.

Nightmare Moon looked enviously at her "This is the day, your father learned of your conception" She murmured "Tis quite beautiful...Like a good ending to a love story of sorts"

Spring looked at her "Why do people think you're evil...I mean you're nice to me and you're so helpful" The foal said. "I've done terrible- No! You haven't, Celestia is at fault. Who ignores their sister like that and pushes her to become a monster..." Spring interupted. Nightmare Moon sighed "You'll understand more when you're older, My Little Fang" She murmured backing away.

"Isn't that what you told me...She hurt you...She ignored you...Did you lie about that" The foal whispered in a hurt voice walking towards her. The black mare turned her head away "No...But my account is biased" She said in a shaky voice. "Coward!" The foal screamed making the alicorn's eyes widen. "You choose to just accept the punishment for something that is not your fault because you're scared aren't you" She spat.

The black alicorn's eyes quickly narrowed in anger as she silently listened to the child. "Why can't you just go into your sister's dream like you're coming into mine and explain your actions!" She screamed. "BECAUSE IT WON'T BRING ME BACK" Nightmare bellowed her voice booming off the walls of the dreamscape.

The foal flinched a bit but didn't back down "What do you mean?" She asked curiously. Nightmare sighed "I was banished by the power of the Elements of Harmony not my sister...Even if she wanted to bring me back it is impossible" She said solemnly. The foal's eyes narrowed "That sounds more like a pathetic excuse" She growled.

The nightmare stood shocked by the foal's honesty. "Would you like to see my true form" She whispered to the foal hoping to prove her point. Spring nodded tilting her head slightly at the random request. The black mare was then engulfed in a white light and her form became smaller until she stood only a few inches taller than the foal.

The white light faded and there stood a gorgeous bluish purple mare with a soft blue mane similar to her own. "See...I'm too weak and disgusting" She said in a younger voice lowering her head.

Spring frowned and walked up to the mare. "I don't see it...I see a pretty alicorn princess who has been through a lot. Her self-esteem may be low but she's strong, I can see it." She said sitting on her haunches.

The small blue alicorn's form shook as large tears rolled down her face. "You don't understand" She cried softly. The young bat pony looked at her "Never will if you don't explain" Spring giggled trying to lighten the mood.

The dreamscape swirled, becoming a beautiful field of cherry blossom trees. The pale pink petals falling on the two mares embracing them in their warm scent.

"..." Luna sucked in a breath attempting to explain. Spring laid on her back as she looked up at the beautiful sky "I don't know why you attempt to hurt yourself by mentally abusing yourself but don't you think it's time to embrace that you've made mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. But you're still beautiful, Moony" She said softly nuzzling the young alicorn.

A ruby glow spread across the young alicorn's face "Sometimes...I feel like I don't deserve you..." Luna murmured laying a hoof on the young foal. "When you come back from the moon, I'll be an adult so maybe...we can...Ya know be friends" Spring whispered not hearing Luna's comment.

The young alicorn nodded with a small smile. Spring thought about a radio and a white boom box appeared next to her. "Let's dance, Moony!" She giggled turning on the radio and doing an awkward little wiggle.

Luna stood stiffly watching the foal dance "I'm not much of a dancer..." She mumbled. Spring bounced over to her and grabbed her hooves "I dance when I get sad so i thought..." The foal trailed off giving Luna her puppy dog eyes. Luna growled softly before hesitantly wiggling her flank to the beat of the music.

Spring giggled "Come on, Moony, why the long face? You look like you're being held against your will" She chirped. Luna grumbled something along the lines of 'I am' before twirling around. She then lost her footing and fell on her flank.

Spring smiled before bursting out in a fit of giggles. Luna chuckled a bit under her breath taking her mind off of their earlier conversation.

Spring and Luna danced the night away as Spring attempted to do back flips. Luna's heart began to feel full after almost one thousand years of loneliness. An unfamiliar warm emotion started to constrict it.

But unfortunately it would be that last time the two saw each other for many years as Spring's new life story began...


	5. Chapter 1: The True Beginning

A hooded pony walked through Ponyville. Her glowing bluish green orbs shining from underneath the hood. Ponies paid her no mind as they celebrated the return of Princess Luna, sister of Princess Celestia.

Luna looked out into the crowd hesitantly only to get a gentle nudge from Celestia. "They are our people, little sister" She informed her. Luna looked to the ground with a disheartened nod of the head. "We were just expecting somepony to be here, dear sister" Luna said softly looking through the crowd.

"It's been one thousand years Luna...Maybe who you're looking for is..." Celestia trailed off searching for a less harsh word. "We can assure thou that she is not dead" Luna mumbles making small swirls in the dirt with her hoof.

Celestia nodded stiffly before looking back to the dancing ponies as a hooded pony walked towards the two royals. The guards tensed as they held up their spears preventing the pony from going any closer.

"Moony..." The feminine voice muttered from under the dark cloak. Luna sniffed a bit running towards the hooded pony "Thou hast grown up so much, dear friend Spring Snowflake Flower" She whispered. Spring lifted the hood letting her snow colored curls cascade down her neck in waves. Spring had a pain filled smile "It was hard but I'm here now, Moony" She cried pulling the blue alicorn into her embrace.

Celestia watched with a small smile as the two mares embraced each other, sobs ringing out between the two of them. "It's been 15 years since I've seen you like this" Spring sobbed followed by Luna's nods.

*Hours later in Canterlot*

"This is your room Luna" Celestia said softly. Luna nodded hesitantly before walking through the tall blue double doors looking around. Spring stood awkwardly in the hallway watching the alicorn with sad eyes.

Luna looked towards her "Umm..Art thou alright?" She questioned. Spring shot up "I'm fine just thinking" She muttered following the blue alicorn.

"It's just different from what we remember" Luna whispered stretching out in the dark silk sheets. "Times have changed and so have customs" Spring said absent mindedly as she watched the moon rise into the sky. Luna sat next to her "It's strange watching the moon rise without us using any magic. Even now we feel the phantom pressure on our horn" She said unconsciously leaning on the mare.

"You've grown into a beautiful young mare..." She murmured taking a deep breath of the cold night air. A soft red tinted Spring's muzzle as she nodded "It was hard without you..." She admitted standing up and walking away.

"Wait! Have we upset thou" Luna questioned timidly. Spring shook her head "I've just been through a lot" She said in a shaky voice attempting to mask her sobs with her hoof. Luna walked up to her and laid a hoof onto her back "I'm here for you" Luna whispers encouragingly.

Spring let out a strangled cry as she sobbed "It hurts so badly Luna" She cried clawing at her chest with her hoof. Luna nodded knowingly biting her lip. She hated seeing her friend like this. So weak. So vulnerable.

"I was so alone" She whispered as exhaustion claimed her. Luna carried her to her bed tucking her in with her fizzing blue magic before walking out to the balcony. The young alicorn watched as the night guard trained within the trees, unaware that they were being observed. 'It's been so long...' She thought as she sighed


	6. Chapter 2: Lost *2 months later*

*A few months later*

Spring walked the hall with a sour expression on her face. The mare turned into the dining room and sat down without thinking. "Good Morning Spring Snowflake" Celestia said in a warm voice. Spring snapped out of her thoughts and nodded stiffly.

"Something on your mind?" Celestia questioned

"My father sent me a letter..." She replied with a deeper scowl

"Oh that sounds wonderful! What did it say if you don't mind me asking"

"He wants me to go back home..." Spring said in a cold voice.

Celestia nodded "I see...Do you plan to leave?" She asked curiously taking a bite of her steamed carrot. Spring looked down miserably at her carrot pushing it around "I came here to get away from him...He was not the best parent" She said emotionlessly

Celestia looked up suddenly concerned with the direction on the conversation. Spring glared at the ground feeling a low pounding in her chest. "A manipulative stallion corrupted by the evil of the ponies around him" Spring said finally hinting that the conversation was over.

Luna stared at the walls of the library spacing out. The white seemed to go on forever as she thought about Spring. Her adorable foalish smile, her optimistic personality that was always so full of energy when they met in the dreamscape. What happened to the adorable little foal that she'd met many moons ago.

She screamed loudly slamming her hoof into the desk making the guard perk up in surprise. Luna curled up fighting the tears. "Princess Luna if you don't mind me asking, May i offer some advice" The guard asked in a soft voice as if he were talking to a helpless foal. Luna reluctantly nodded slowly refusing to look up to meet his eyes.

"If you feel sad, then don't bottle it up...Tell someone or at least admit it to yourself...Bottling things up and wearing what i call 'The Mask' is not gonna help anyone understand your frustration" He said wisely before walking back to his post.

Luna pondered on the guard's words. 'Nobody will understand' She thought to herself 'I don't even understand why I'm like this' She stood up looking at the now setting sun feeling a pressure on her horn to do her duties. The moon slowly rose from the horizon giving the city an ominous look.

Luna took one last look before she nodded to herself 'She deserves to know' Luna said to herself as she heard 3 rapid knocks on the door. Luna brushed it off thinking that the guards were trying to get her attention. Her thoughts were then interrupted by the light creak of the door opening and closing. "I'm busy" Luna said in a dismissive tone.

"Luna..."


	7. Chapter 3: And

Luna let out a small gasp snapping her head to the mare. Spring let out a light chuckle looking at the stacks of paper with Luna's royal stamp on them. "Why are you here Luna" She asked softly looking at the young alicorn.

Luna looked at her anxiously "We're doing paperwork obviously" She replied straightening a stack of papers with her weak magic. "You are supposed to be resting not to mention you've locked yourself in this room for 2 whole months avoiding everyone including me!" Spring sighed.

Luna felt her heart clench as glimmering droplets ran down her cheek staining her blue fur a dark purple. "I just-" Spring started turning towards the princess. "Oh um I'm sorry Luna, I shouldn't have said something so selfish. Don't cry...What's wrong?" She asked pulling Luna into an embrace sitting on her haunches.

"We lost our crown..." Luna replied in a raspy voice. Spring raised an eyebrow "We can have Celestia make you another crown" She said smiling softly. Luna shook her head "That's not it. We lost our crown. Lost our home. Lost the respect of our people. We can't even walk outside of this very room without getting fake smiles and pity from the guards" Luna sobbed.

Spring rocked Luna back and forth comforting the alicorn. "Oh Luna...It's ju-" Luna put a hoof to her muzzle "It's just that...We tried. We really really tried...We just- We thought that if we just focused on work and shut everypony out that everything would be ok..." She explained getting up and walking towards the window. She stood there for a while basking in the glaring full moon.

"Look where that landed us. All we managed to do is push everypony we held dear away...We pushed thou away..." Luna said in a soft voice as she turned towards the bat pony with sad pools of sapphire flames. "We're- Ahem I'm sorry Snowflake" She said sincerely with a small bow. Spring was silent for a moment

"Come on Moony..." Spring smiled walking over to the princess...No! the vulnerable mare in front of her. Luna scowled a bit from the nickname but didn't say anything as Spring stood just a breath away from her.

"Luna..." She said in a low voice. Her voice held a firm seriousness as she grabbed Luna's hoof in her own. "Don't do this to yourself...Come to me...I feel so useless when you do this...Like i can't do anything" Spring said closing the gap between the two of them.

What started out as an innocent hug quickly escalated when Luna pressed her soft lips to the mare's. A warmth spread across Spring's face as she looked down at Luna with wide eyes. Luna's lips trembled a bit as she kissed her more forcefully daring her to kiss back. Spring quickly gave into the her inner desires of her heart that she'd buried so many years ago.

Their lips moved in perfect harmony as Luna's hot breathes fanned over Spring's muzzle. "Luna..." She murmured holding the night princess tightly. Luna replied by capturing her lips in a more heated make out session.

The mare fell to the ground as Luna licked over her bottom lip seductively. Spring blushed deeper not understanding the hidden meaning behind the action. Luna smirked against her lips before a light smacking sound echoed through the room as a light pink hoofprint started to appear on Spring's snow white flank.

"Oh Lun- Mmmpt!" Spring gasped as Luna's tongue slithered its way into her mouth. They fought for dominance as their hooves began to roam around, exploring each other's bodies.

Spring pulled away leaving a small string of saliva connecting their muzzles. "I won't take advantage of you like this Luna." She said standing up. "You are probably acting on feelings of loneliness. You don't want me" Spring said self conciously. 'A broken mare' She scolded herself mentally.

Luna closed her eyes holding a hoof to her forehead "Leave us, Spring Snowflake Flower!" She hissed in a low hurt voice.

Spring let out a small whimper before nodding stiffly and walking towards the door "I'm sorry..." She whispered before walking out of the library.

Luna sucked in a deep breath before crying out in frustration. Her vision turned red as she bucked over some bookshelves and punched the walls leaving many holes. She gripped her now flowing mane in her hooves tightly as she cried. 'We're so stupid' She cried mentally falling to the ground as she sobbed until the sun rose again.


	8. Chapter 4: Found

Luna walked down for breakfast the next morning much to her body's dismay. She needed to talk to her, to tell her. She stormed past the many maids and guards as she sharply turned into the throne room. "SISTER!" She exclaimed making Celestia jump a bit.

"Oh Luna, have you seen Spring? She normally comes down by now but the servants haven't seen her at all" Celestia questioned. Luna's heart sunk "I'll go check on her" She said quickly running up the stairs. Celestia stood a bit shocked by Luna's sudden modern dialect but said nothing as she observed the events that unfold from afar.

Luna rushed to the guest room knocking urgently on the door. "Spring! Spring Snowflake Flower art thou avoiding us?" Luna questioned. She got no response. She tried the knob to find it locked from the inside. Her heart pounded and she slammed herself into the door knocking it down. The splinters embedded themselves into her skin making her wince but Spring was her main focus.

She looked around the room for the familiar white fur with green undertone. She looked until she stumbled upon the closed bathroom door. "Spring?" She called out. No response. "We're coming in" Luna announced opening the door and walking in.

The second she walked in she screamed and backed away. Spring Snowflake Flower...Her Spring laid on the floor unconscious. Her blood was spread across the bathroom floor painting the normally pearly white floor a rusty red color. Her fur matted with rusty dried blood.

Luna felt nauseous as she walked towards the mare. Her hooves were littered with old and new slices from a blade.

'Why?!' She screamed mentally holding her head. "My Spring..." She murmured hiccupping as tears fell endlessly down her face. It was all her fault and that truth scared her.

The guards ran in and instantly cringed at the sight of the bloodied bat pony. A doctor followed them along with her sister. "Oh Luna!" She cried holding the broken alicorn mare.

The doctor rushed to the unconscious bat pony taking her pulse. After a few seconds, he sighed a breath of relief "She's just sleeping, Princess" He informed Luna.

Luna teared up falling to the floor in relief before letting out a choked up cry. "It's all my fault" She sobbed. Celestia took her in her warm hooves "It is not your fault, dear sister" She whispered comforting the mare.

That Evening, Spring groaned at the constant beeping as her exhausted mind awakened slowly. "Oh my Celestia! Can you please just shut the buck up" She groaned pulling a pillow over her head.

"But I'm not even saying anything, dear Snowflake" A motherly voice chirped mischievously making Spring freeze. "PRINCESS CELESTIA?!" She screamed jumping up and off the bed making her wince softly as her forehoof hit the ground first taking all her weight.

"Are you alright?" Celestia asked concerned. Spring's vision seemed fade as she stared at the mare. Her muzzle moved yet the words seemed to be swallowed by the loud ringing of her ears.

"SPRING!" A familiar voice snapped her out of her daze. The dark blue alicorn ran towards her and took her into a warm embrace. "Luna..." She muttered looking at her bandaged hooves.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Luna gave her a pointed glare lifting up her hoof. Spring looked away "It's a long story" She explained. Luna sat on her haunches and crossed her hooves over her chest "We have time" She faltered slightly yet confidently.

Celestia sat on the bed listening calmly while looking at the ceiling. "It was about a year after you left my dreams...Things became bad like...terrible bad" She started closing her eyes trying to bring back the old memories she was forced to push back.

"My father beat me even more...He would punch me or even slap me so hard that I would pass out. He would then apologize and hug me, telling me that he didn't mean it and he will do better..." She explained with a wince remembering the harsh beating she got for the littlest things. Luna flinched a bit imagining a father beating the little foal.

"Well after that my bullies got more physical. Kicking me over or tripping me in class. The teacher turned a blind eye deciding it was better not to associate with me. But one day, I was writing in my journal..."

(Flashback)

A teenage Spring wrote little heart in her journal looking at the popular ponies in school.

"HEY GUYS! I GOT THE LATEST FRESH TEA!" A feminine voice giggled from the front of the room. A familiar pink pony with strawberry locks, Bubble Tea...

Spring felt sick every time she saw her. She was her main tormentor and made a point to show her 'her place' whenever they were in the same room.

"What's up, Bubble" A familiar husky voice yelled. It was Cocoa Bean, the most popular boy in school.

"Someone has a crush on Coco" She giggled running towards Spring's seat "The only bat pony in the school, Spring Snowflake Flower" She announced.

Spring's face grew hot as the students all turned to look at her.

"Wow"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed"

"Brainless whorse..."

The muttering grew louder and Spring thought she was gonna die of embarrassment until a brown hoof grabbed hers. "I'll date you, Spring" He chirped flashing her a charming smile.

Bubble Tea's mouth gaped open "You can't be serious" She said in disbelief. Cocoa nodded giving Spring's hoof a light squeeze making her blush.

(End of Flashback)

Luna tilted her head thoughtfully "We still don't understand why thou harms thyself" She said in a confused voice.

"All in due time, Luna" Spring said smiling painfully.


	9. Chapter 5: Broken *Warning: Rape*

**Warning: There is rape and graphic abuse in this chapter**

Spring sucked in a breath grabbing Luna's hoof "After about a week of dating him, I walked into school to see all the ponies in my school waiting for me with smirks on their face..."

(Flashback)

Spring took a step into school doors with a small frown upon her muzzle. The ponies pointed to the blackboard and laughed. She took a step up and looked at the paper on it.

To: My Adorable Hot Chocolate

by: Spring Snowflake Flower

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Out of the millions of stallions in the world i choose you

Roses are red

And the stems are green

Sometimes I can't express what i really mean

Roses are red

Just like the ones you bought

my heart melts like dark chocolate every time you cross my thoughts

Spring's face burned as the students cackled at her. She grabbed the paper that was ripped from her journal and ran to find her beloved, Cocoa.

"Oh Cocoa Ohhh stop..." A light feathery voice rang out from an empty classroom as she past by.

Her body froze as she watched her supposed boyfriend rub on a green mare with an orange ponytail through the crack in the classroom door. "Nobody will find us besides they are distracted by the paper that I put on the blackboard" He smirked diving down in between her haunches. "So naughty" She giggled purring softly as she pulled him up and kissed him.

Spring's face burned with fury, embarrassment, and betrayal. Tears streamed from her eyes as she ran to the mare's bathroom. There she saw Bubble Tea and her gang "Oh it's Ms. Poet" Bubble cackled.

Spring started to back out of the bathroom before she was stopped by a hoof closing the door. "Why in such a rush?" Bubble asked with an innocent tilt of the head "Let's play a bit"

An hour later, Spring laid on the ground as many hooves took turns kicking her over and over again.

"You're just upset that Cocoa doesn't accept your feelings, Bubble Tea...Too bad, you guys deserve each other..." She muttered. The pink mares face quickly became one of rage "What did you say!? STUPID LITTLE WHORSE" She screamed punching Spring repeatedly in the face making her blackout.

When she came to, the bathroom was dark. Bubble Tea was in the corner of the stall kissing a stallion from the hoofball team. "Oh! She's awake" Bubble smiled evilly before grabbing her purse and pulling out a bag. The contents of the bag jingled hinting that it was bits.

"Show her how much we _love_ her" She said giving him a silver wrapper and the leather bag. He nodded as Bubble Tea showed herself out with a wink.

Spring was shaking violently backing away "Please don't..." She cried helplessly. The stallion paid her no mind as he climbed on her shoving her stallionhood in her mouth making her gag.

She whimpered and gagged as the large member invaded her throat opening her jaw so wide that she couldn't move it. The stallion thrusted deep into her throat letting out a low growl in pleasure. Spring's eyes teared up as she realized no one would save her. She would lose her innocence and she would have no purpose. She would be broken and nobody would want her.

The stallion pulled out his member and aligned it with her virgin marehood. The only thing she could remember was a searing burning pain from the penetration. She let out a loud high pitched scream kicking again the stallion only to get a sharp smack to the face.

The pain slowly started to turn into pleasure as she whimpered. "You're enjoying this aren't you? Such a whorse" He chuckled wrapping his hooves around her neck and pounding into the mare.

(End of Flashback)

Spring shook as she sobbed rocking back and forth. Celestia and Luna were struck silent by the vivid explanation. "I remember cumming over and over like i was enjoying it...I felt used and dirty like-" Spring broke into sobs.

Luna held her close rocking her back and forth. "I've loved you Luna...for a long time but buried those feelings" She muttered shivering. Luna blushed "I love you too" She replied stroking her curly white locks.

"I need to process" Celestia muttered before stumbling out of the room holding a hoof to her muzzle.

Luna looked at the door worriedly before turning her attention to the now resting mare that was laying next to her. Luna smiled laying a kiss on her head before closing her eyes "I will protect you...That will never happen again" She said letting exhaustion take her over.


	10. Chapter 6: She

(Luna Pov)

I stepped through the familiar door of my bed chambers followed by a stumbling Spring. "Can I sleep now Luna..." She muttered flopping onto my bed. I scowled a bit but nodded knowingly "First, We'll change your bandages" I said grabbing her hooves gently sitting on my haunches.

"I thought you left me for good..." She whispered under her breath. I tensed a bit freezing my actions and looking up at her. She had an unreadable expression on her face that even i couldn't decipher. A mix of shame, pain, and acceptance, i assume.

"We were just...It doesn't matter, what matters is that thou art ok now" I said giving her a warm smile despite my usual cold demeanor.

Spring looked at me with a withering gaze "I'm just too self concious for my own good" She muttered as I lifted myself off the ground

"We think that's absolutely normal, especially considering...the circumstances" I said grabbing a roll of bandages and gauze before walking back to her.

Her cuts were grotesque and had no place on her beautiful snow white hooves. But at the same time, I had fully accepted them as apart of her and treated them as such. The cuts had stopped bleeding a while ago and now all that was left were pink splotches. "I see..." She replied turning away and looking at the golden sun.

I covered every cut in gauze before wrapping them up tightly in soft bandages. Spring winced a bit and I froze. "Sorry...They burn" She muttered and i smiled "Not a suprise to us"

Spring pouted and looked at me. I smirked giving her lips a quick kiss before tying the bandages.

"You deserve someone better..." She sighed trying to hide her blush. I chuckled "Dost thou trust us?" I teased lightly. She nods immediately without a second thought "Then trust us now when We say that thou art the only person we deserve or want." I cooed softly nuzzling her muzzle. Spring let out a low purr before we were interupted by a familiar voice.

"Quite a bit of sexual tension for someone who is supposedly on bed rest" Celestia teased walking in with a plate of cake. "It's not like that Celestia" Spring stuttered quickly becoming red in the face. I smirked but said nothing as I walked over to the floating chocolate goodness.

Right before my hoof could reach for it, Celestia pulled it away. "Tiaaaa" I moaned reaching for it.

"It's mine Lulu" She said holding it possessively with her magic

"But..." I whimpered. I could already taste the sweet succulent frosting on my tongue.

"Ask the chef to make your own" She groaned fending off my hooves.

"But we want yourrrrrrsssss" I whined pouncing on her.

Suddenly a series of giggles broke us out of our argument. Spring was doubled over laughing. Noticing our gaze, she sobered up and gave us a goofy smile "It's just that...It's like i finally have the family I've dreamed of. And the royal siblings which are basically emblem of grace and elegance fighting over cake is hilarious" She sputtered attempting to stifle her laughter.

I looked at my sister to see her giving a goofy smile back before her horn flared with a golden light and a letter appeared opening in front of her.

I take a peak before my sister begins reading to us.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

It's hard to believe that two ponies that seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all...

Your faithful student,Twilight Sparkle" She finished with a smile. "She sounds like a very wonderful pony" Spring said softly. I nodded "She..." I gulped " _banished_ Nightmare Moon" I finished feeling the familiar nausea at the mention of my oldest and dearest friend.

Spring froze "Why? She was so sweet" She cried in anguish. Celestia raised an eyebrow "She tried to throw Equestria into eternal night" She argued. "I justify her actions. She was just trying to protect Luna..." She growled. Celestia flinched a bit "That is a bit biased..." She murmured under her breath. "Now she's probably in Tartarus with the rest of her kind" Spring sobbed ignoring her.

I bit my lip debating whether to share this information "She's not banished, We just have better control over her" I explained looking away. My sister froze and turned towards me. I could feel both of their gazes in glaring into my body.

After a while, my sister broke the silence "When were you going to tell me this" She said firmly with her usual mask hiding her emotions. I looked towards the wall refusing to answer. If i was honest, I would've said 'We were never going to tell thou' but I'm not that idiotic.

Spring brushed against my side "May i see..." She asked sweetly similar to when she was a foal. I sucked in a breath, I couldn't deny my little fang even if i tried.

I concentrated my magical energy into my core searching for Nightmare's magical frequency and merging mine accordingly. I could feel my mane flow quicker as i pushed my normal alicorn magic into it and replaced it with merged frequency.

I felt the familiar transformation before it happened. My body becoming more curved. My wings tightening up as the feathers become slicker. The fangs sharpening and grazing my bottom lip.

When my body finished transforming and the white glow died down. I sat on my haunches harmlessly. Spring ran towards me and pulled me into a gentle embrace. "Nice to you back, Moony..."


	11. Chapter 7: Saved

Spring stroked Nightmare Moon's wing with her hoof easily grazing over the slick material. Celestia watched the interaction tensely from the doorway. "Is it because you're bonded to her" Spring asked curiously walking around the black alicorn.

Celestia's ears perked up "Bonded?" She questioned. Luna nodded at Spring's question "We bonded ourself to Nightmare and Nightmare Moon became an alternate persona in our juvenile years" She explained simply not wanting to continue the conversation.

Celestia's eyes widened in shock at this new information. Luna looked away "I made many mistakes in my juvenile years but even i don't believe that it even touches the surface of what you've done." Celestia spat in a uncharacteristic angry voice.

Spring snapped her head up to glare at the white alicorn. "Nopony asked for your opinion" She growled taking a protective stance over Nightmare Moon/Luna. Celestia puffed her chest up displaying her height over the mare attempting to force her into compliance with dominance.

Then Luna did something nopony expected...She rose to her hooves wrapping herself protectively around the smaller mare and pawed the ground twitching her ears forward slightly. She then stood to full height intiating a challenge. Time seemed to move in slow motion for Spring as she feared the sisters would fight...again.

Celestia seemed to snarl as her instincts urged her to show her sister, her place but quickly composed herself sliding her mask back on. They communicated silently with their eyes before Luna nodded in silent agreement as Spring stood dumbfounded by the actions that she had witnessed.

"We believe you have overstayed your welcome" Luna said in a cold voice turning away from Celestia. A flash of hurt flew through Celestia's eyes before she walked out the door leaving the chocolate cake behind her.

Spring grabbed the cake taking a big bite out of it much to Luna's dismay. "Whaaat it's free food" She said with a mouthful of cake making her cheeks puff up similar to a chipmunk. Luna sighed but cracked a smile at her adorable appearance.

Luna's eyes were suddenly drawn to Spring's blank flank. She's a grown mare but has no sign of a cutie-mark on her pale flank. Spring blushed as she covered herself "I know i don't have a cutie-mark and that's unusual but I don't pay much mind to it" She muttered a bit disappointed.

Luna nodded knowingly "I didn't get my cutie-mark until I was 750 years old" She said with a small blush but it was easily covered by her dark fur. Spring gasped "You and Celestia are ancient" She muttered to herself.

Luna gasped in mock anger "How dare thou talkth about us in that way" She said in her royal canterlot voice making Spring jump and scramble to safety. Luna giggled a bit walking up to the shaking mare.

"We guess we must come up with a punishment for thee" She whispered in her ear giggling. The white mare shivered attempting to shuffle away "Alas thou shall have to settle with the punishment of being our pillow as we sleep" Luna declared playfully.

Spring nickered playfully in protest catching on to Luna's prank. Luna turned away as her body shook slightly. "Luna?" Spring called out. The alicorn burst into a fit of adorable giggles as her form shook violently "Has been a while since we have last enjoyed another's company in this way..."

Spring smirked "Same with me" She replied flopping down on her back dramatically. "You're punishment starts today" Luna murmured laying her head on the mare's soft underbelly. Spring smiled "Do you think we are moving our relationship too fast? I mean, i knew you for years but... I don't know... maybe, I'm thinking too much" She rambled.

Luna listened to the mare's heartbeat and relaxed on her slow moving chest. "We have not had a relationship for more 1,000 years, but we dost not believe love has a time limit. Does thou?" She questioned. The snow white mare thought for a moment "Not really but what if-" Luna pressed a hoof to her lips "Too many what ifs. Great love and great achievements involve great risk in turn." Luna muttered wisely as she snuggled into Spring's snow white fur.

Spring thought hard on her words as she watched the sleeping mare. "I guess that is true..."


	12. Chapter 8: Me

Luna woke up to a dark room and shallow breathing. The moon was high in the sky much to her surprise. 'We'll have to thank our sister for this deed later' She thought to herself as she laid down in the moonlight smiling.

Spring's eyes slowly opened glowing bright red instead of their usual bluish green. Her fangs gleamed in the moonlight making her look like a true creature of the night.

Spring creeped up to the unsuspecting alicorn before letting out a loud hiss. Luna turned looking blankly at the mare for a few seconds "Nice try..." She said finally. Spring pouted "I thought for sure I had you" She whined. Luna chuckled "We can see everything our moon shines down on" She said with a small smile.

Spring looked at her with a mischievous smirk "So if somepony was banging another pony would you be able to see" She said mischievously trying to embarrass the princess of the night. Luna smirked back "Of course, Tis a normal nightly ritual for many. The night is full of hunger and lust but tis also full of peace" She explained.

Spring groaned "Are you doing that pokerface thing that Celestia does" She whined looking at the blue alicorn. Luna chuckled "Nay, We prefer not to have a permanent smile upon our muzzle" She explained teasingly. Spring smiled "What do we do now. We can go on dates or have a mare talk..." Spring sighed happily with stars in her eyes.

Luna tilted her head adorably "What is a date?" She asked. Spring gasped dramatically "How can- Nevermind... It's when you hang out to get close to each other" She explained. Luna's eyes lit up in recognition "Like an outing?" She asked.

Spring nodded smiling making the alicorn smile "Judging by how happy thou art... This courtship ritual means a lot?" She said mostly to herself. Spring smiled at the innocent alicorn "We have a long day tomorrow and I won't be able to sleep" She groaned flopping onto her back.

Luna smiled "Want to go meet other bat ponies" She suggested looking down at the hard working night guard. Spring looked at her with wide curious eyes "Yes please..." She answered.

Luna grabbed Spring's hooves running towards the balcony. "Luna..." She said worriedly as she ran through the doorway. "Luna...Luna! LUNAAAAAA!!!" She squealed attempting to flap her wings uselessly as the alicorn jumped off the balcony taking to the air.

Spring yelled which was followed by a long drawn out groan as she belly flopped onto the ground. Luna chuckled "We apologize, we got excited" She justified holding a hoof out. Spring gripped it tightly as the alicorn pulled her to her hooves. "I just can't fly... I never got the chance since my father is an earth pony" She explained. Luna scoffed "That will not due. We shall teach you, one day..."

The bat pony guards watched in awe at their beloved princess of the night. "GREETINGS SUBJECTS!!!" Luna yelled in her royal canterlot voice. Spring yelped holding her ringing ears "Luna! I swear you are the definition of ear rape!" Spring groaned.

Luna raised an eyebrow "We art not assaulting thy ears" She said in a confused tone. Spring groaned 'These old customs are gonna kill meeeee'


	13. Chapter 9: Heritage

Spring looked around at all the bat ponies. They all had the same dark grey fur and manestyles and various mane colors and cutie-marks. "Woah..." She said in awe looking around.

Luna smiled as Spring walked up to a mare with black hair and slitted green eyes.

"What's your name?" Spring asked curiously. The mare stood up straight "My name is Jasmine, Lady Spring Snowflake Flower" She announced in a clear voice. "You can call me Spring. I don't do well with titles" She said awkwardly. Jasmine giggled "Same, I'm just a trainee after all"

Spring looked to Luna and gave her a big smile "Come on" She yelled running. Luna reached a hoof out "Wait, Spring! Your wings are out" She informed her. A light shade of red licked across her muzzle "I never learned out to by myself..." She whispered. Luna smiled bending Spring's wings so they would easily curl in against her waist. Spring gave her a thankful look and Luna gave her a heart stopping grin in return.

Spring's face grew hotter as she ran into the crowd of bat ponies. She heard Luna's melodic laughter as she ran. Bat ponies looked at her curiously as a hoof stopped her gently. "Are you albino?" A young teenage colt asked. Spring gasped "Aren't you a bit young to be here?" She asked. The colt shrugged "I'm 12, It's normal since the age limit is 10"

Spring let out a loud yelp "But you're just a foal!" She screamed in shock. The colt shrugged again "So are you albino?" He asked again. Spring shook her head "I'm half bat pony" She explained. The colt nodded "So am I but don't tell anyone... Hybrids aren't very welcome here but no one should say anything because you're dating Princess Luna" He whispered

Spring blushed "Does everyone know that?" She asked nervously. The colt laughed "Yea after your hospitalization, Princess Luna made us guard you as her royal consort or mate as she put it"

Spring groaned in embarrassment "I don't want to be treated like a princess or anything" She moaned. The colt snickered "You're pretty cool. My name is Night Watch Jr." He said sweetly holding out a hoof. Spring grabbed it with her own "Spring Snowflake Flower" She replied with a big smile.

"Art thou ready?" Luna asked walking over to her. Spring gave a small yawn nodding. "Climb onto our back" Luna asked crouching down. Spring stared at her for a moment "Are you sure?" She questioned. Luna nodded giving her a confident look.

Spring sighed sliding her fore-hooves around her neck. Luna spread her wings waving a hoof at her subjects. Spring snuggled her "Didn't Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle both warn you about your royal canterlot voice" She asked. Luna's fur darkened slightly in embarrassment "We are still getting used to these new customs" She said as she landed onto her balcony.

"Tomorrow, we shall send you to Ponyville to get an made outfit by friend of Twilight Sparkle." She explained. Spring yawned crawling off her back and flopping face first onto the bed "Ok" She said in a muffled voice falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 10: Trauma

Spring woke up early that morning to an empty bed and two open balcony doors. The wind carried the cool breeze of autumn into the room as the leaves began to fall from the trees. She looked around and started to rise from her laying position on the bed.

She remembered where she was and shook her head at the familiar surreal feeling inside. She'd escaped...

She stood up and let out a loud hiss as a burning pain climbed up her hooves. "Buck..." She winced biting her tongue slightly. 'You deserve this' Her mind growled at her. Spring shook her head 'I'm not that pony anymore'

She walked into the bathroom grabbing a brush from the counter before looking in the rather large mirror. She was completely average, white hair that gradually turned green as she traveled down each strand and bluish green eyes. The only thing that stood out was her fangs and wings.

She stepped out of the chambers feeling a bit disheartened at her discovery. The guard gave her a slient bow leading her to the dining room. Spring looked around at the castle as she walked through the seemingly endless hallways.

Spring was so entranced by the castle's interior design that she didn't even notice she had absent mindedly walked through the familiar double doors into the dining room.

"Oh! Spring, we were just talking about you!" Celestia greeted her. Spring froze up letting out a gasp as her pupils shrinked.

(Flashback)

"Oh! Spring, we were just talking about you!" Cocoa called to her waving a hoof. The filly gave an awkward smile "The teacher told me to get something from the teacher's lounge" She said quickly before running away. Cocoa looked at his friends and gave them a quick smile before running after her.

Spring panted feeling the familiar prickle of tears and the burning feeling in her nose as she fought down the sobs. "Spring!" the brown colt called out to her. Spring turned the corner quickly trotting down the stairs.

The colt sighed running beside of her "The teacher's lounge is in the other direction..." He said. Spring bowed her head in thanks before running past him in the opposite direction.

"Spring!"

"What!"

"Did I...Do something wrong?"

"...No..."

She ran down the hallway frantically hearing his rapid hoovesteps echo in rhythm with her heartbeat. She turned the corner to see a dead end in front of her.

Cocoa was right behind her staring at the mare

"Spring..."

"Leave me alone!"

He walked up to her as she turned around with fearful eyes and her furry chest pulsing up and down. Cocoa cupped her cheek "I want to help... Would I lie to you..." He whispered.

Spring's mind flashed back to him kissing the filly and their giggles echoing in her head. Her breathing became ragged and primal as he drew himself closer trapping her between himself and the wall. She bared her fangs letting out a primal growl.

Cocoa's eyes widened before crimson flashed before his eyes painting the walls and the floor.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"SHE KILLED HIM!!!"

The screams echoed around Spring as she flashed in and out of conciousness. She could taste a metallic liquid on her tongue and could see flashed of red and brown in her vision before everything went black.

'I remember what you did...'

(End of Flashback)

Celestia stared worried as Spring stood staring fearfully into Luna's eyes. She wasn't looking at the blue alicorn but past her like she wasn't even concious. "Sister... She's waking" Luna announced as Spring blinked for the first time in a while.

Luna smiled "Welcome back..."


End file.
